Helen Flanders
Helen Flanders is a demon slayer who joins Ariga Sakura on her journey to collect the Crystal Lightning for the Blue Crystal Rod in order to cure the disease known as the Seed. History Helen was born to Jan and Cora, the latter of whom disappeared, prompting Jan to hire a caretaker named Petunia for his daughter. Although Helen did not see her father often due to his occupation, she still had a close relationship with him. On the night of Helen’s 8th birthday, with Jan home to celebrate, powerful demons led by Zelus invaded her home. Both Jan and Petunia fought a losing battle against the demons while they both ordered Helen to hide. Unfortunately, the demons killed Helen’s father and discovered, forcing Petunia to flee, but not before blinding her opponents with her weapon and grabbing her employer’s sword. Petunia then successfully escorted Helen away from their home, and would later explain to Helen that she and Jan were demon slayers, who, as the name implies, are warriors who specialize in killing hostile demons. In actuality, Petunia herself was a demon named Clio who was helping the humans eliminate demonic criminals who have fled into the human realm. Clio also informed Helen that her mother was a white dragon demon and that Helen therefore had demonic blood inside of her, and then brought Helen into the The Demon Realm. With the desire avenge her father and defend others from her own fate, Helen told Clio that she would to follow her father’s footsteps as a demon slayer. Clio agreed to Helen’s request, and then had her train under Otrera, an extremely skilled Demon veteran. Due to her natural demonic strength and unwavering determination, it was not long before Helen became a formidable warrior. Helen then proceeded to wield her father’s sword with deadly proficiency. As all demons possess aura that can be sensed by other demons, Clio taught Helen how to suppress her own in order to allow her to hunt her targets. .]] At the age of 18, Helen completed her combat training. To put her own skills to the test, Helen began working as a bounty hunter within the Demon Realm. Helen soon made a name for herself, and the jarl Abyzou received word of her accomplishments. Abyzou reached out to Helen via courier, offering Helen to work for the jarl for a number of years. Helen chose to meet Abyzou for this offer, and as she traversed through her would-be employer's territory, Barbatos and ten of his subordinates stopped her from progressing, surrounding while sporting erections. They attacked Helen, who outmatched her opponents individually and was able to initially cut them down with relative ease; however, each of them were able to heal from even the most grievous of injuries that were inflicted upon them and return to combat while the uninjured demons kept Helen occupied. Helen eventually tired, enabling the small demons to overwhelm and restrain her. Having noticed that the demons did not injure her beyond minor cuts and bruises, Helen allowed Barbatos to take her virginity and the others to have their way with her. Following Helen's defeat, Barbatos informed her that he was one of Abyzou's most trusted guards and escorted her to his jarl. and Helen]] Despite Helen having lost the fight, Abyzou accepted her into her jarldom. Over the next few years, Helen served Abyzou loyally as the jarl's personal bounty hunter. While living in Abyzou's jarldom, Helen gave birth to a son, who she named after her father, Jan, as a result of Barbatos and his subordinates sleeping with her every opportunity they could. Through Helen’s most frequent line of work, she met a vampire named Mary, whom Abyzou frequently hired to accompany Helen in completing more difficult tasks. Once Helen’s contract with Abyzou was completed, Clio brought her into the human realm. There, Helen joined the Demon Slayers' ranks and began her career in seeking out demons who threatened the human world. Crystal Lightning Personality Physical Appearance Helen is a tall young woman with a voluptuous figure and noticeable amounts of muscle tone. She has green eyes and strawberry blond hair she frequently keeps in a bun. In combat, Helen wears a manica over her right arm and a small shield over her left forearm, both of which were forged by Vulcan. She also wears a pair of leather boots and a belt with a sheath for her sword, both of which were also made in The Demon Realm. In her earliest tasks assigned to her by Abyzou, Helen also wore a helmet that covered down to her nose and instead of boots, wore a pair of metal greaves while leaving her feet bare. When in the Demon Realm, Helen is nude from her head down to her knees. When in the human world, Helen will often wear a short-sleeved leather shirt and a pair of leather pants, but will forgo these clothes if she is not in a fairly populated area. Abilities and Skills As a Cambion, with a human father and demon mother, Helen possesses superhuman strength, speed, and reaction time. Due to being part demon, Helen is immensely resistant to damage caused by human-world objects; swords, for example, can only leave fairly shallow cuts at best, while musket balls cannot penetrate more than a few centimeters into Helen's body. Any wounds caused by such weapons would fully heal in a few hours at most. However, like any demon, Helen is vulnerable to hazards of the Demon Realm and the the Angelic Kingdom. Trained by Otrera and having years of experience slaying demons, Helen is a very skilled warrior, and can defeat most demons with a fair amount of ease in both unarmed combat and with a blade. Gallery Helen_flanders_by_armadillo.png|Artwork of Helen by armadillo179 Helen_flanders_by_pjavino_censored.png|Artwork of Helen by WALKINGDEADMANN Helen_katzueki_censored.jpg|Artwork of Helen by katzueki Theme Music "VICTORY" by Thomas Bergersen Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Devilkin Ascent Category:Hyper Zergling Category:Main Characters Category:Cambion Category:Humans Category:Demons